inu on the web
by SplenTheNebula
Summary: why are you waisting time reading this when you could just read the story rated for story clips


inu on the web

this is a funny inu fic i wrote as a i have returnd

i do not own inuyasha or kouga or naraku or the other hot anime guys if i did (dirty thoughts)

"hey whats this" inuyasha thought lookig at the black box that glowed "hmmm w-w-w-dot-f-a-n-f-i-c-t-i-o-n-dot-n-e-t looks like a scrool a lot of these say lemons hey this ones called "hot limit" hmmm wonder what it is about" inuyasha started reading it

**_""Haah, Kouga!" Inuyasha cried, his claws digging into sweetly tanned skin. He and the youkai were nothing but a mesh of bodies, sweat and blood. Grasping the supple rear, Kouga gritted his teeth as he forced Inuyasha's body upwards, causing his legs to dangle in the air. "Shut up, mutt, do you want someone to hear us?" he warned, though he was full of audible growls and groans. There was something special about the heat found within the hanyou's legs, the way his eager body found new ways to clutch and grasp to his broad frame, even the smell of his own blood as marks were etched into his flesh was eerily arousing. His thick length, engulfed in burning pleasure, could linger there for hours, sending his whole body through spirals of pleasure and ecstasy._**

**_Inuyasha was in the same predicament as the male above him. Nothing else was around, not even the warmth of the very sun perched at high noon above them. Inuyasha began bucking his hips, pressing a rosy member against the core of the male's abdomen. It craved attention, pulsing and throbbing in agony. Sapphire eyes darted down wildly, glazed within an obvious immersion of lust. "Why don't you tend to yourself, Inuyasha?" he panted, a wide grin forming on his face. He could only force a chuckle as his comment was returned with a weak glare. "Shut your mouth and fuck me…" the hanyou barked, yelping from a particularly fierce thrust. Kouga began to sink his fingers into soft flesh as he withdrew, sliding his full length back in with ease. He refused to admit that he found that last phrase to be particularly_ arousing…""**

"the hell ewwwwwww like hell no never never never never ever" inuyasha said chooseing a different fanfic

_**Chapter 1: Screwed**_

_**Inuyasha growled as more youkai came at him.**_

_**"Kaze no Kizu!" He brought down his Tetsusaiga. Naraku turned and fled into the woods. "Get back here, Naraku!" Inuyasha ran after Naraku leaving his friends behind to deal with the remaining youkai.**_

_**"okay this i like " inuyasha said**_

_**"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.**_

_**Inuyasha kept running as he ignored Kagome's yelling. A castle came into his view and he saw Naraku run into it. Inuyasha followed him. When Naraku came to a 'dead end', her turned to face the inu.**_

_**"Come and get me if you want to kill me." Inuyasha ran at him. Naraku tripped him. Tetsusaiga slipped from the inu's hand and pierced the wall. Naraku grabbed Inuyasha's arms. He tossed the inu through the 'wall'. Naraku tossed the sheathe of Tetsusaiga aside and stepped up in front of Inuyasha.**_

_**"What the hell? What is this?" Inuyasha yelled and he sat up on the futon as he looked around. Candles were on the floor here and there. Some kind of lubricant stood next to the futon. Other than the futon, candles, and the lubricant, the room was bare.**_

_**"You should remove your kimono. Otherwise… my task will be harder to accomplish."**_

_**"What… is your task?"**_

_**"You should figure it out soon enough. It won't be that hard to figure out." Naraku began to take off his kimono. Inuyasha stood up backing up against the far wall. "Are you vulnerable, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked as he advanced the trembling inu. Inuyasha looked panicked. 'What is he thinking?' Naraku wondered.**_

_**"I-I'm not vulnerable!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku could tell the inu was lying. Inuyasha's voice was betraying him. Naraku touched Inuyasha's face with his hand, but it was slapped away.**_

_**"Don't try to deny it… You know it and I know it. You are vulnerable." Naraku leaned forward and kissed Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha tried to push him away, but Naraku held on tightly. Naraku pushed Inuyasha's haori out of the way and kissed the inu's shoulder. He removed the inu's haori and tossed it to the side.**_

_**"I'm not vulnerable. I'm not vulnerable. I'm not vulnerable…"**_

_**Naraku laid Inuyasha on the futon and trailed kisses over Inuyasha's bare chest. Naraku peeled off the inu's hakamas. The kumo slid up the inu's body and licked the inu's ear. "Inuyasha…" Naraku grinned when he received a groan from the inu. "You like… this?" The kumo stroked Inuyasha softly. Inuyasha's hips bucked against the kumo's hand. "Not yet, Inuyasha. Not yet." He kissed Inuyasha as his other hand groped blindly for the lubricant. Naraku found the lubricant and broke the kiss. He spread the inu's legs with his as he rubbed the lubricant on his hand.**_

_**"What are you going to do with that?"**_

_**"This may hurt a little."**_

_**"Wha-Ahhhhh!" Inuyasha went to sit up, but laid back down from the pain. "You could have warned me!"**_

_**"Shhh… The pain will go away soon." Naraku kissed the inu's stomach. Naraku moved his fingers slightly and the inu groaned. He pushed deeper into the inu to find the spot that would make the inu surrender. Naraku hit something and the inu's hips bucked.**_

_**"That felt good… Do that again." Naraku rubbed the spot as Inuyasha bucked and groaned. Naraku pulled his fingers out. "Don't stop! It felt great!"**_

_**"If you liked that, you'll love this," Naraku said as he rubbed the lubricant onto his member. Inuyasha watched as Naraku positioned himself at his entrance. "Don't tense up. It'll hurt worse if you do." Inuyasha nodded and tried to relax. He screamed bloody murder as Naraku entered him. "I warned you."**_

_**"I didn't tense up! You're just too ro-" Inuyasha was cut off as Naraku kissed him. Both hanyou tried to gain dominance, but in the end, Naraku dominated Inuyasha. The inu moaned as Naraku began to move deep inside him. Naraku kissed Inuyasha's collarbone before marking Inuyasha s his mate. Naraku held back and waited for Inuyasha to spill first. "Na-Naraku… Naraku!" the inu yelled as he spilled his seed onto Naraku's body. Naraku released his seed into the inu as he licked up the blood from the inu's wound. The inu passed out in Naraku's arms. The kumo pulled out and redressed himself as well as Inuyasha. He wrote a little note to Inuyasha and left the note next to the sheathed Tetsusaiga; he looked back to make sure the inu was sleeping and he left without another word.**_

The fucking hell is wong with these people why did i read so much of that" inu chose another fic

"_**Oy Mutt-face a little birdie told me something interesting."**_

_**"I'm proud of you Kouga. Do you want a cookie?"**_

_**"Funny dog breath, just tell me if it's true."**_

_**"What did you hear?"**_

_**"That you dropped my woman for some dude."**_

_**Inuyasha sighed lamenting everyone's interest in his love life.**_

_**"Kagome and I were never together but yes I'm with 'some dude'."**_

_**Kouga started to call him crazy when a shirtless Bankotsu walked up to Inuyasha and said he was going to the spring. As Kouga watched the dark haired man leave, he thought maybe Inuyasha wasn't so crazy after all.**_

"ahhhhhhh" inuyasha screemed and hit the computer blushing a newely discoverd shade of red

* * *

><p>later "hey kagome whats worng with inuyasha" sango asked as inuyasha silently walked away "i dont know but my computer is broken<p>

thank you for readding this funny little one shot i do not own the fanfics used belong to: onyxlight basil poison and hitomi urayai thank them for the fule to inuyasha's embarrrasment


End file.
